lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 737
Report #737 Skillset: Shofangi Skill: Shred Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Dec 2011 Furies' Decision: We will investigate implementing Solution 3. Problem: Shred currently rewards bogami and logami (grapples to the legs and arms) far over other specialized shofangi weapon grapples. Shredding the arms or legs causes two lacerations along with around 400 bleeding. Shredding a tomati (gut) grapple or a kumati (chest) grapple just causes the bleeding. Adding afflictions to shred for other parts would encourage a greater variety in this aspect of shofangi combat. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add SlicedGut when shredding a gut grapple. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add OpenChest when shredding a chest grapple, this should stun but cost an additional momentum consistent with other reliable stuns. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Both 1 and 2 Player Comments: ---on 12/6 @ 07:07 writes: As Raeri pointed out SlicedGut is technically called OpenGut. ---on 12/7 @ 19:38 writes: I like solution 1, but am confused as to why OpenChest needs to stun. To my knowledge, no other source of the affliction has a stun attached. ---on 12/7 @ 21:56 writes: @Iytha Report 652 added a stun to OpenChest. Expressed some concerns to Wobou earlier about this change allowing for the possibility of being forced into a near constant grappled/stunned state with significant bleed stacking, but with the since added additional momentum loss on stunning, I think this is more acceptable. Could perhaps make the stunning wound dependent either? In any case, this change provides Shofangi with more variety which I think is to be welcomed. Solution 3. ---on 12/9 @ 13:13 writes: I may need a little more convincing that any sort of stun is appropriate here. Remember: OpenChest itself does -not- give a stun. Report 652 simply made it so that any warrior afflicting with it would also add an additional stun alongside the affliction. Slicedgut could work, though the potential passive proning does make it far more effective than lacerated arteries for a monk. Either way, that is the better solution offered here. ---on 12/9 @ 14:43 writes: What kind of momentum loss is standard with reliable stuns? ---on 12/9 @ 16:12 writes: My understanding was -1 mo to shred, with additional -1 mo for shredding chest to land the openchest and stun. ---on 12/10 @ 00:02 writes: I should've been more specific, all reliable shofangi stuns (read: not wound dependant) cause momentum loss, mainly heelslam chest. So with solution 2 as its written it'd cost 2 momentum (just like if I shredded and heelslamed chest). The stun isn't necessary I suppose, it provides incentive to use the chest grapple and shred over spamming leg/arm grapples and lacerates and my goal is to provide some viable variety. ---on 12/14 @ 01:36 writes: Although I don't disagree with your solutions, I don't know that I necessarily agree. As I read into your process, it seems like you are trying to back afflictions into chest/gut to bring it up to par w/shred limb. Does this really diversify Shofangi tactics, or give you "more of the same" bleeding afflictions on different body parts? I'd rather see you come up with a more unique idea And trust me, I can relate trying to think of similar way to envoy Nekotai Oriama for a head/chest/gut solution. ---on 12/22 @ 02:10 writes: Truthfully the result of the shred will be the same but it'll encourage the usage of kumati and tomati which are currently very rarely used, so that's where the diversity comes in. As for creativity, I lack it greatly but the attack is called shred so I don't know how I could do much else other than bleeding. There's only so many afflictions that are relevant to the parts in question and people are generally not in favor of creating new ones. ---on 12/27 @ 04:21 writes: @Wobou, I would agree with you on the need for gut/chest target on Shred for the reasons you stated. In an effort to encourage playing diversity, I might suggest you think about "mechanics" rather than afflictions. For example, look at Nekotai Amihai as a grapple ender-- it adds bleeding and induces poisons (I know has 100% transfer, not sure about how it impacts shrug). Given that example, could you imagine Shred doing something mechanically unique that doesn't add another affliction? For example, giving decent bleeding BUT delaying that impact about 3s until the next form has an opportunity to hit (so you double up the bleeding). Just a thought your call. ---on 12/29 @ 01:18 writes: That is a good point, I probably don't acknowledge non affliction effects enough. For this report though my preference is afflictions because they are (I'm assuming) easier to implement and more likely to be supported. People are likely to resist any effect that would actually impact systems (and those tend to be the most worthwhile) so coming up with non affliction effects that would be useful enough to encourage variety (and not be overpowered) but also not impact systems greatly becomes a very constraining set of criteria. ---on 12/31 @ 20:12 writes: Too bad we don't have more time to work out a non-affliction solution to this problem.